


Batcat

by LuckyREBD



Series: Birthday Drabble Series [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://neoslashott.deviantart.com/art/Bat-Cat-257852702</p><p>(I do not own this amazing piece of adorable, it belongs entirely to Neoslashott. I merely am subjecting Seto Kaiba to it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batcat

“Jounouchi.”

“Jounouchi.”

“Jounouchi.”

“JOUNOUCHI.”

At the last, the blonde finally looks up with an innocent expression.

“Yes, Seto?” In the background, the animation still plays as it has for the past hour. Seto grits his teeth.

“Turn off that abomination now, or I will be forced to take drastic measures.” Seto states evenly, eyes narrowed in warning. Jou smiles still, and makes no effort to turn it off.

An hour later, both tangled naked on the floor, Seto realizes he can still hear it.


End file.
